


Disagreement

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 20, Disagreement, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc have an argument.Day 20 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Disagreement

Marinette walked in on an… interesting sight as she entered the art club. Nathaniel and Marc are fighting. The whole room is a mess. Paint spilled everywhere, paper is thrown on the ground. The art room can get messy, but not  _ this _ messy.

“What happened?” She pulls Alix aside.

Alix laughs a little, “Nathaniel said he was the top.”

“Oh,” Marinette says, “that makes sense. Marc likes liars about as much as I do.”

Nathaniel turns towards her, “I could totally top!”

“Top what?” Mr. Carracci asks, walking into the room, “Woah, what happened here.”

“Marc and I just had a little… disagreement. It’s nothing dad, we’ll clean it up!” Nathaniel says, waving his hands in front of his face.

“No, no, we have to make sure you don’t have this disagreement again, what was it about?”

At that, Marc and Marc blush, realizing that if they don’t come up with a fake fight, they’ll have to tell dad they were fighting about who tops.

“It-It was really nothing!” Marc stammers out.

“They were arguing about who tops!”

“Alix!” Nathaniel hisses out in annoyance as Alix gives him an obnoxious grin.

“Tops?” Mr. Carracci asks, “Oh, you mean like in sex?”

“How do you know about that!” Nathaniel sputters out, face as red as his hair.

“I was young once,” He says before frowning, “I hope you boys are using protection.”

“We are!” Marc says quickly, “I mean-!” 

“We haven’t had sex yet!” Nathaniel pipes in, “It was just a hypothetical!”

“Oh, good,” Mr. Carracci says, satisfied. “By the way,” He adds as he walks to his office, “Marc would totally top.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
